The Eds
The Eds are a group in Ed, Edd n Eddy. The group consists of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who are the main characters and protagonists of the series. The Eds *'Ed', the group's "portable working machine" and muscle. He shows signs of extreme stupidity. He has interests in comics, horror movies, chickens, gravy, and Buttered Toast. He has a tendency to randomly yell out "Gravy!" or "Buttered toast!" at any given time, or occasionally as a response. He also yells "Chickens!" whenever he sees them. *'Edd', (commonly referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him from Ed) the group's inventor/genius/brains/kind person/neat freak. Whenever the Eds are attempting a scam, he is usually the who ends up building machines to help them out. Eddy, the group's self-appointed leader and scam inventor. A greedy loudmouth con artist, he is obsessed with and . Goal Despite the various goals the Eds come across, their main goal is simple: to scam the neighborhood kids out of their money and spend it on jawbreakers. However, most of the plans fail, and the mishaps cause them to get into destructive, chaotic, horrible, painful, and sometimes unfair si tuations. Aliases *Dorks, and many variations using the term "dork", such as "Dork, Dor '' '' k and Dorky" (Kevin) *Ed boys (Rolf) *The Erupting Eds (Tag Yer Ed) *The Mucky Boys (Eds-Aggerate) *The Flying Eduardo Brothers (Rent-a-Ed) *The Cents (Robbin' Ed) *Space Outlaws (Dawn of the Eds) The Eds in Fusion Fall In the game the Eds make a cameo in the manga of the game. In The Future area only Eddy is seen it is unknown if Ed or Edd are lost to Fuse's army or gone into hiding. In the Past area both Eddy and Edd are the Cul-de-Sac but Ed is Mount Blackhead where he wantsto stay there forever. Edd serves as a guide and his missions usually include finding secret candy tresure. Eddy's often involve the player making deliveries. Trivia *All the Eds have taken flight at some point in the series. **In "I Am Curious Ed" when Ed acts like a stork delivering a child (Eddy) he really flies and throws Eddy down a chimney. Also in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", Ed was able to fly for a bit using sunflowers, this time like a helicopter. **In "For Your Ed Only" Edd chewed his enhanced gum, Ed then blew into his mouth the bubble came out in his hat (a similar thing happened in "Run Ed Run"). **In "Ed, Ed and Away" the Eds were trying to reach a balloon that had flouted in to the sky, so Ed tried to throw people up into the sky to get it (Edd and Nazz), he then grabbed Eddy's pants and pulled it like a cord on a tractor and his three hairs start to lift him up like a helicopter. **In "Cool Hand Ed" all three of the Ed's, along with Jonny and Plank, flew in a plane that Edd built to escape from school. *All of the Eds have a middle name: **Eddy: Skipper **Edd: Marion **Ed: Horace *The Eds all have their own styles of running: **Ed runs with his body arched backwards with his arms flapping around behind him. **Edd runs in a sensible manner with his arms tucked in. **Eddy runs bent over, tongue out and arms out-stretched as if he's reaching for something. *Eddy wears boxers but Ed & Edd wear briefs. However in some episode's Eddy wears briefs. *The only episodes where the Eds have a minor role are "See No Ed," and "I Am Curious Ed." *The Eds became popular after 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie. *The Eds are very good racers, they have driven in the following: **Cartoon Network Speedway (all together, they are playable racers). **''Kart Attack'' (selectable to play separately, or as a whole). **''"Look Into My Eds"'' (drove a handmade bus, unknown if this should count or not). **''"Don't Rain On My Ed"'' (Edd drove, Ed & Eddy were passengers, drove a scooter Edd built to get to the Candy Store faster). **''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (tried to drive Eddy's Brother's Car to get away from the kids, but their driving skills seem to have deteriorated at this point, as they couldn't even start the car). *Each of the Eds have scared Sarah before. #''"Little Ed Blue" ''- Ed scared Sarah for yelling at him #"A Fistful of Ed" - Edd scared Sarah because he became an unknowingly tough person #"Oath to an Ed" - Eddy scared Sarah for talking baby talk at him. See Also *List of Characters *The Eds: **Ed **Edd **Eddy *The Kids Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children Category:Cul-De-Sac Residents Category:Peach Creek Jr. High Students Category:Groups